The Other Side of Sadness II
by JonoGwood
Summary: Continuing on from The Other Side of Sadness, Fear finds a sapphire ring while off-duty. He soon finds himself being confronted by Joy while attempting to hide it, and reveals everything. He later mulls over her words and realises something... he will propose to Sadness. (RawTear)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Welcome to the sequel to The Other Side of Sadness. Kudos to everyone involved in reviewing, favouriting and following the previous story. This story is not just for me, it's for all of you guys!**

 **I plan to have a longer story with more chapters, with more fluff and more romantic moments. In other words, a step up from the previous fic.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

The ring shimmered as Fear put it into his cupboard. "Nice and safe," he whispered. "Unless, of course, someone robs my cupboard... and steals it... AAGH, I gotta protect this thing!"

"Protect what?" asked Joy, who had heard Fear yell.

"Oh, uh... n-nothing, Joy, just... cleaning."

"Nuh-uh, lemme see that thing."

Fear knew he was caught out. "Fine," he sighed as he handed the ring to Joy.

"Ooh!" exclaimed Joy in shock. "Where'd you get this, Fear? It looks... well, it looks like a one of kind!"

Fear told Joy everything: how he'd found it while off-duty, found it breathtaking and hidden it for use later, preferably to give to someone.

"Oh, Fear, you sly, sly fox," Joy giggled.

"What do you mean?" Fear quizzed.

"C'mon, a beautiful ring... giving it to someone... you're gonna propose to Sadness, right?"

Fear looked embarrassed. "U-u-um, of course not! How could you even think that? Sadness and I are just friends - just friends, you know. J-just friends." His face had turned rather red by this point.

Joy, feeling sorry for causing Fear to blush, gave him back the ring, but not without winking at him.

"Well, whatever you're going to use it for... use it for something special."

Later that evening, Fear was mulling over Joy's words. Something special. Something special. Sadness was special. Very, very special indeed. The ring he held could be used for something special. To possibly put on somebody special.

Hmm...

Then Fear realised something. He could... put the ring on Sadness. But how? Why?

And deep down, he knew why. His heart was singing Sadness songs every day. His mind was thinking about her. Sadness was his world. He could face the world with her alongside him.

And he knew. He would propose.


	2. Waited Long Enough

Fear decided the best course of action was not to jump into a proposal straight away. He had a vague feeling doing so would be plunging into the deep end, so to speak. He hated doing anything if he wasn't totally sure everything would work out. No, the best course of action was to wait. He kept dating Sadness during Riley's sleep. The locations of the dates were always beautiful and rather scenic. It was a pleasant period to eat and discuss their day. Yep, it definitely was better than jumping off the deep end.

Meanwhile, the other emotions were anticipating the inevitable. Disgust and Anger had decided to make 'Congratulations' banners to place when Fear and Sadness had come back from the proposal. Joy was busy finding romantic music for Fear to play during the event. All this was done out of the way, so as not to embarrass either of them.

"I'm glad I won't be there," Disgust conceded to Anger. "I mean, they're a gorgeous couple, but... ugghh... if they kiss..."

"Kissing's perfectly natural," he replied. "It's not like it's a foreign concept. In fact, it's a ritual so closely observed and dearly held to many people. One day you might do it."

Disgust gagged and walked off.

"Figures," Anger muttered to himself.

The more Fear looked at the ring, the more he was sure of what he wanted to do with it. It was stunningly beautiful and precious, just like Sadness. He desperately wanted to propose, but playing the waiting game was the best option for now.

"I love you, Sadness," he kept saying. "But sometimes, the best things are worth waiting for."

He placed the ring inside his vanity and sighed.

He'd only been dating Sadness for about three months. They'd talked about lots of different things. There was chemistry. So much chemistry that Fear knew it was love.

Well... what did he have to lose?

"I've waited long enough," he said to himself.

Now it was just a matter of how he was going to do it.


	3. Will You Marry Me?

After consultation with Joy, Anger and Disgust, Fear knew exactly how the proposal would unfold: he would take Sadness to the same beach where they declared their love for each other. He would then get down on one knee, take out the ring from his pocket and ask her the immortal words: "Will you marry me?" Fate would take its course.

Fear was, perhaps understandably, nervous about the occasion. Joy, Anger and Disgust were quick to assure him that it would be fine, and Sadness would accept, and it would all be as he had hoped. Fear, although largely hopeful, had a small, niggling doubt in his mind that perhaps all would not go as planned.

Just before he and Sadness left, he quickly went to Joy's bedroom for some moral support.

"I am terribly excited, but also so, so nervous!" Fear confided, trembling.

Joy gave Fear a quick hug and smiled at him. "You'll be fine, Fear. Take a few deep breaths. Relax. It's going to be alright."

Fear grinned and opened the door to Headquarters.

"Oh, and don't forget."

Fear turned around. "Don't forget what?"

"Go get 'em, tiger."

The beach was surprisingly peaceful, it turned out. Waves weren't leaping up as eagerly as in previous times. That was a good sign, according to Fear. It meant that it contributed to a serene environment. It was perfect.

By now, the moon had risen fully in the sky and shone brightly like a strong light bulb. The stars twinkled joyfully in the sky, and there was not a soul there apart from the two emotions.

Fear was deliberate in taking a short stroll along the sand before proposing. He liked to take in natural beauty, and it also allowed him to clear his head before doing something significant. This was almost certainly the most significant thing he'd ever done. As such, he had to be in the right state of mind.

When they came to a picturesque spot, Fear stopped. Sadness was confused. "Are you sure you don't want to keep walking?"

"I have something else in mind," Fear replied before dropping to one knee, taking out the ring from his pocket.

"Sadness, I've loved you ever since I first had the pleasure of being comforted by you during a nightmare. You are such a kind soul, and your heart is in the right place. You help Riley through her day, and through mine. Sadness, I want you and I to be together for the rest of our lives. I guess what I'm really saying is:

Sadness, will you marry me?"

Sadness was left speechless. She had both arms covering her mouth, and was beginning to shed tears.

Fear looked at her and wondered what would happen next. _Please don't say no. Please don't say no. Please don't say no, Sadness. Please..._

"Yes!" she exclaimed as she held Fear in a tight embrace. "Yes, of course I'll marry you, Fear! I love you so much!"

Fear held onto Sadness and started sobbing with relief. "Oh, Sadness."


	4. Preparations

**Author's Note: Sorry people for not writing for a while. School has taken my writing time away. I hope this chapter makes up for it!  
**

Fear thought, somewhat naively, that preparing for his wedding would be easy. Everything would just fall neatly into place like a jigsaw puzzle.

Oh, how wrong he was.

If he wasn't choosing a venue, he was choosing a suit. And if he wasn't choosing a suit, he was choosing the wedding music. And if he wasn't choosing the wedding music...

Somehow at the heart of the craziness, he found peace in knowing that it was all going to be worth it. He'd get to marry the love of his life. Sadness. Even at the mention of her name he would sigh contentedly. Yes, Fear was one lucky emotion.

If only the other emotions weren't so involved with the wedding preparations.

To be sure, he was grateful - incredibly grateful, at that. It was just that they had some... interesting ideas. Disgust, for instance, decided that they absolutely needed scented candles. "You know, the candles that give off that lovely smell. Remember when Riley got one for her bathroom? I think it was called Yankee Candle or something like that. Anyway, it's very pretty, and we need prettiness at your wedding!"

"Uh, o-okay. Sure," he replied, taken aback slightly.

And Joy? Well, to say she was a bit nutty about finding the right venue was quite charitable.

"Oh, how about Happiness Island? C'mon, it's your favourite!" she beamed.

"Wait! Cuteness Island! No, hang on, you've gotta have it at Peace Island! Wait... how about..."

While Fear was looking at venue options with Joy, Sadness was settling on a wedding dress. Disgust was guiding her through several dresses that were in style.

"I'm not sure which one I should pick," Sadness sighed.

"Well, c'mon, Sadness, how about this blue one?" Disgust suggested. "It suits you perfectly! You'll look absolutely amazing! Oh, what about this white and blue one? Traditional, and also something blue."

"Hmm... I think the white and blue is great," Sadness decided. "I mean, blue is my favourite colour and all."

"Great choice! I'll go to Fashion Island and pick it up for you! You're gonna look so stunning!" gushed Disgust.

"Okay, Fear, you wanna dance like Patrick Swayze? You gotta show Sadness you got the moves!"

Anger was teaching Fear how to dance. He'd only just begun classes, but for some reason Fear was a bit edgy. He was hoping so badly he wouldn't mess it up.

"You wanna learn the Foxtrot?"

"Uh...uh..." Fear thought of his first wedding dance. What would he do? Foxtrot? The waltz?

Hmm... the waltz sounded very appealing.

"How about the waltz?" Fear asked after what felt like an eternity.

Anger didn't even care about this change of plan.

"Okay. Well, this is what you do..."

The wedding was set for the 4th of August, it was decided. According to the console computer, it would be clear and warm. Perfect.

Fear and Sadness also decided to have it on their beach. The beach where they declared their love. The beach where Fear proposed. They both felt that it was only fair that they'd have it there. The lapping waves, the sparkling sand, the shimmering ocean beyond.

Yes, this wedding was going to be beautiful.


	5. Preparations: Part II

"You do realise someone has to officiate the ceremony, right?"

Joy had asked this reasonable question one day during a planning session. They'd planned most of the ceremony so far, but they hadn't planned one of the most important elements - the priest.

Fear looked shocked. He'd forgotten all about it, and consequently felt quite bad for doing so. After all, they both wanted a traditional wedding, and traditional weddings almost couldn't function without a priest.

"O-of course!" he exclaimed, feeling a hot flush surround his face. "Oh my stars, I completely forgot! Who will-I mean-who will-oh...oh, no..."

Sadness tenderly held his hand before he launched into a panic attack. "I'm here, honey. It's okay. It's okay."

Fear instantly felt relieved. "Thank you, darling. Now... yes, the priest! I don't know any that might be suitable."

"What about Julius Morcombe?" Anger suggested.

"Who's he?" asked Sadness.

"When Riley and her friend had a mock wedding, Julius was the imaginary priest. As a result, he became real in her mind, and I suspect he's in the Community Church in Peace Island. I'll go down there to see if he can officiate."

"Oh, thank you, Anger," Sadness replied. "We'd like that very much."

And so it came to pass that Julius was, indeed, still preaching at the Community Church and was more than willing to officiate. "Oh, how wonderful," he said to Anger. "I certainly want to officiate for the marriage of these two gentle souls."

"Thanks, Julius, you don't know how much this means to Fear and Sadness. They've been pretty busy organising this thing, and, you know, I thought I'd help them out," Anger replied.

"Friends are treasures indeed," remarked Julius. "You know, you are doing them a great service. An act of service is well appreciated, as it takes a tremendous weight off their shoulders. Well done, Anger."

Anger smiled, something that was rare for him. "Well, I always like to help my friends."

"Now that is the heart of a servant!" Julius exclaimed.

With the priest now secured, most of the work was done. No invitations were being sent out because it was just the other three emotions attending. The dress was eventually delivered from Fashion Island, and after a few alterations, it fit Sadness perfectly, complimenting her figure. The song for the wedding dance was chosen: "Here, There and Everywhere" by The Beatles, followed by "Silly Love Songs".

It was shaping up to be an amazing wedding.


	6. What Do They Think?

**Note: I'm going to write the wedding sometime near the 3rd of August so it's in real-time (almost). So, to whet your appetite, here are the emotions' thoughts on the upcoming wedding.**

Joy thought:

"Yeah, I'm pretty excited. I mean, they deserve the most amazing wedding in the UNIVERSE! And they're such a cute couple. I think it's going to be positively incredible, actually. I'm one of the bridesmaids! Isn't that awesome?

For me, seeing them so happy is the greatest thing for me, as a friend of theirs. I want them to have the time of their lives."

* * *

Disgust thought:

"As long as they don't kiss, like, for too long, it'll be good. And being a bridesmaid will be pretty cool. I mean, it's not every day you get to be one. You know?

Oh, yeah, and the scented candles are happening! Yay!"

* * *

Anger thought:

"Yeah, pretty nice, I think. I mean, going to a wedding and all. Julius said I had a servant heart, which I think might be true. I don't know. I mean, I do like helping out people when they need it. I don't like being anyone's butler, but sometimes a guy's gotta do what he's gotta do, you know?

I'm Fear's groomsman. Which is good, I think. The suits I've tried on aren't fitting me! I mean, how hard is it to find one a decent size? C'mon!

Apart from that, yeah, not bad."

* * *

Fear thought:

"I'm getting married. Gosh. I can't believe it, as weird as it sounds. But I am pretty happy, even after all the planning, which has been fairly busy. Sadness has always been the love of my life, and I want to spend the rest of my days with her. Waking up to her. Cuddling her. Looking at the sunset with her. *sigh* Yes.

As happy as I am, I do fear it won't go smoothly. What if the priest forgets what he's going to say? What if I can't get the vows out of my mouth? What if the rings get lost?

Okay... just calm yourself down, Fear... that's better.

It'll be great... I hope so..."

* * *

Sadness thought:

"My wedding. It's a bit hard to believe. It's like I have to keep reminding it's actually _my_ wedding. It's surreal, but... yeah. Fun, too. I got my dress, and it's beautiful - blue and white, with nice sequins running down. I love it.

This is probably the happiest I've been for a while. That's saying something. But I hope that nothing bad happens. That'd be sad. Like bad weather.

I'm sure it'll be fine. I just hope Fear doesn't get too nervous. But he seems to be fine whenever I'm around. I understand it. I feel... lighter when he's around, too. Like I'm the luckiest emotion in the world.

I wonder if he feels like that, too. I'm sure he does.

2 more days!"


	7. Wedding Bells

**AN: This is it. The moment you all were waiting for: the wedding. I hope you enjoy it.**

The day of the wedding arrived after almost two months of planning and preparation. This was the big day - the union of two emotions, for better or worse, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer. The wedding event of the year - for the emotions that is.

Fear awoke to the sun shining brightly and the birds of the subconscious singing their sweet songs. He checked his clock and his eyes widened when he saw the date. They weren't widening in fear, but rather excitement. A blessed union between him and his love, Sadness.  
He knew he'd have a lot of things to do before the event, so he got up and made his breakfast - scrambled eggs and toast. He made a mental note of this fact - the last breakfast he ate while he was single.

Sadness awoke at roughly the same time, but in a room shared with Joy and Disgust. Since traditionally the bride could not see the groom until the wedding day, Sadness stayed with Joy and Disgust for the night. It was convenient, too, as Joy and Disgust were her bridesmaids, so they could all get ready together.

"Sadness… it's today!" whispered Joy excitedly.  
"Yes!" Sadness whispered back with more excitement than Joy. "I can't believe it - well, I can, you know. All these months of planning, and here we are."  
Disgust woke up. "Oh, yay! Today's the big day. Just hope no-one does anything gross."

* * *

The morning and afternoon was spent getting everyone ready and looking great. The wedding party went to Fashion Island to put on their clothes and (for the girls) their makeup. Then it was off to Friendship Island for the ceremony in the evening.

The beach was magnificent. The sand seemed to sparkle more intensely in the moonlight. The waves were gently rolling in, and the moon had fully risen. It was as if it was watching over the ceremony.

The bridesmaids walked onto the beach, taking up their positions. The groomsman entered second, taking up his position.  
Then, Fear walked onto the beach. He felt very nervous indeed. He hadn't gotten to the feeling that the world would swallow him up, but he was fearful he would.

All that evaporated instantly when Sadness walked in. Fear was transfixed on her - the stunning dress, her makeup, her immaculately styled hair. He fell in love with her all over again. Her beauty enveloped him in a state of pure ecstasy.

As she took her place with her bridesmaids, Sadness looked at Fear and broke into a wide smile. He looked very smart. His black suit with his pink tie neatly fitted him. Her dress, a sparkling blue and white with sequins running down, made her feel like the loveliest emotion in the world. And she knew she was also the luckiest.

Julius began the formal ceremony. "Dearly beloved, we are here today to unite two emotions. Two emotions, different in purpose, but alike in their love for each other. We are also here to watch these two emotions give their wedding vows and rejoice in the splendour of this blessed union.'

Fear put Sadness's wedding ring on her finger, and she did the same for Fear.

'Sadness, will you now give your wedding vows?' asked Julius.

'I, Sadness, take you, Fear, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honour you all the days of my life.'

'Fear, will you now give your wedding vows?'

'I, Fear, take you, Sadness, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in g-good times and bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honour you all the days of my life.'

'You may now kiss the bride,' Julius finished.

The kiss between Fear and Sadness was passionate. The beach disappeared for a moment and it was just the two of them. They were now married.

* * *

The community hall at Friendship Island had become a dancefloor, thanks to the staff. It was here that Fear and Sadness danced for the first time as husband and wife, to the slow piano pieces of the local pianist. It was just as good as they had envisioned. In fact, it was better than they expected.

As the two danced, they looked into each other's eyes. Each couldn't believe they were lucky to have each other. The wedding had gone off without a hitch, which Fear was especially grateful for. Sadness was just happy to now be his wife, his constant companion, his confidante. She would still have her sad moments, but now her life seemed brighter with Fear. And that was the greatest feeling in the world.

"You know," said Fear, "I was worried that you'd say no on that beach."

"Well," Sadness replied, "saying yes was the best decision I've ever made."

To the cheers of the others, they kissed.


	8. The News

**AN: I'm going to give a shout out to ErinMilne for not one, but two of the best reviews I've ever read. I really appreciate them.  
I'm going to wrap up the sequel. I really enjoyed all of the feedback I've gotten so far, and I hope you all have enjoyed the journey. **

It was the day after the wedding. All of the emotions were exhausted, as they had been partying for the entire night. The only way they got through the day was very strong coffee. It turned out to be another normal day for Riley, much to their relief. But for Fear and Sadness, this was a very special day – the first day of married life.

It was surreal, to say the least. Being married gave them a tighter bond than ever before. Fear was, by all accounts, a great husband. If Sadness ever felt down, he would be there in an instant to comfort her. Likewise, if Fear ever felt overwhelmed, Sadness would be right alongside him.

This benefited them both, functioning nicely as moral support. All the other emotions could see that the chemistry that was there before had intensified since the marriage. It was endearing, especially to Joy.

Several months later, Sadness woke up feeling very ill. She tried going back to sleep, but it was very difficult.

"Fear…" she whispered.

Fear woke up. "Mmmsfff?" he mumbled.

"I'm sick."

"You're WHAT?" he practically screamed. "How's your pulse? How's your skin? Is it pale?"

"I think my skin is fine, but… oh, I've got to go to the bathroom."

She quickly went to the bathroom and promptly vomited.

Fear dashed to the bathroom, helping Sadness up.

"We've got to get you to a doctor!" he cried.

That afternoon, they went to Medical Island, which was all white and had a very sterile atmosphere to it. At the doctor's office, Fear was absolutely terrified. His fear of doctor's offices certainly didn't help. The doctor ran various tests on Sadness. After a few of these, the doctor went "Hmm" and went to another room.

"What's he going to do? Is he gonna get a needle out? Oh, I hope not…"

"I hope not," Sadness replied. "That would be sad."

A few moments later, the doctor returned.  
"Fear and Sadness… you're going to be parents."

Fear fainted right on the floor. He was quickly revived by Sadness helping him up.

"P-parents?" Fear asked.

"Congratulations!" the doctor exclaimed.

"The others are going to be thrilled," Sadness said. "I don't know about Disgust – I think she doesn't like the idea of pregnancy much. But I think she'll still be happy."

Fear fainted at the word "pregnancy".

"I think we're gonna need a stretcher to take him back to Headquarters", Sadness said to the doctor.

 **Thanks everyone for reading the fic! Soon I will start the third story to make the Fear and Sadness trilogy. What will the journey to parenthood be like for Fear and Sadness? How will the other emotions react?**

 **Stay tuned for The Other Side of Sadness III!**

 **I appreciate all the reviews, favourites and follows I have gotten. They mean a lot to me, and thanks to everyone who have reviewed. I'll see you soon.**

 **-JonoGwood**


End file.
